Dani's Back
by ValkyrieDefender
Summary: This story takes place five years after Phantom Planet. Danny and Sam have been dating for a while now and Tucker is mayor. Everything is normal until Danielle shows up out of no where bringing some… interesting news. Follow along as the lives of the three friends are never the same again. ON HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

Dani's Back

A/N: No matter how much I wish I could, I do NOT own Danny Phantom. Anyway on to the story.

Chapter One

In a back alley in the town of Amity Park, Danielle Phantom ran for her life. She ducked behind a dumpster as the Skulker raced past. Dani slumped against the wall of a building, struggling to catch her breath. She reached into her pocket, feeling the papers she stole from Vlad's lab.

"I gotta find Danny," Danielle breathed. She rested for a minute more before peeking from behind the dumpster. The ghost hunter was no where in sight, so she pushed herself onto her feet and continued toward Fenton Works.

In a haze Danielle made her way down the streets of the city. When Fenton Works was in sight, Dani felt a dizziness come over her.

As she came up to the staircase that led up to the building, Danny opened the door and walked out, followed by Sam and Tucker.

"Danny," Danielle whispered, her vision starting to go black around the edges. Her cousin turned and saw her. She saw him mouth her name, and he raced to her side. Danny caught her just as the world went dark.

A/N: Well, chapter one is finished! I would greatly appreciate it if you would review. I will try to update as often as I can, but I doubt it will be regularly. School gets in the way of everything. *Sighs* Oh well I guess. Please review.

~ValkyrieDefender


	2. Chapter 2

Dani's Back

A/N: I still don't own Danny Phantom. *Sigh* Wish I could.

Chapter Two

"Danielle?" Danny mouthed as he saw his cousin. She looked terrible, he noted. It was clear that she had been on the run for a while. She was covered head to toe in a film of dirt. One of the knees of her jeans was ripped and underneath he saw, was a healing scrape.

Dani pitched forward and Danny was just able to catch her before her face hit the pavement. He cradled his cousin, carefully turning her over. Up close, she looked even worse.

Bruises covered her arms and face, making Danny feel a surge of rage. Whoever did this to her would pay.

Not knowing what else to do, Danny scooped up Danielle and carried her back to Fenton Works. Sam and Tucker followed behind, muttering amongst themselves. Danny paid them no mind as he walked up the steps and pushed open the door.

Taking great care to be gentle, Danny laid Dani on the couch. He covered her with a blanket before turning back to Tucker and Sam. He motioned for them to go into the kitchen so they could talk without disturbing Danielle. The three friends sat down, looking more serious than ever.

"Whoever did this to her will pay," Danny promised. His whole body was taunt like a string pulled tight. "I refuse to let them get away with it."

"First we need to figure out who it was," Tucker suggested. "As mayor of this fine city, I can have the police search for —"

"No," Danny said, cutting his friend off. "This was the work of a ghost."

"Are you sure Danny?" Sam asked her boyfriend. "This could be the work of the Guys in White."

"No," Danny said. "They were disbanded five years ago. It couldn't be them."

"It was Skulker," a voice said. The three friends jumped and spun around in their chairs. Danielle stood unsteadily in the doorway behind them. "He's been hunting me for the past few weeks."

Danny got out of his chair and walked over to his younger cousin. He knelt down in front of her and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Danielle," Danny said. "I swear to you, we will track down Skulker and send him back to the Ghost Zone. He will never hurt you again, promise. Okay?"

"Okay, Dani agreed. "But that's not the only reason I came looking for you. I found something recently in Vlad's abandoned lab. Something important." Danny tensed up at the very mention of Vlad. He hated that man for what he had done to Dani.

"What is it?" Sam asked. Coming over to stand behind Danny.

"Um, you might want to be sitting down for this," Danielle and the others went to the living room and sat down. "I found a paper about how I was made. I didn't understand most of it so here, read it." She handed off the paper to Danny, who was sitting next to her on the couch.

Subject 14 (Danielle)

50% Daniel Fenton

50% Samantha Manson

"What?!"

A/N: Sorry for the cliffhanger. Not really :p Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review!

~ValkyrieDefender


	3. Chapter 3

Dani's Back

A/N: I do not, nor will I ever own Danny Phantom. It's a sad day :(

Chapter Three

Danny's mouth dropped open as he read the paper. "How is that possible?" he exclaimed. "I just..."

"What does it say?" Sam inquired. Danny handed the paper over to Sam. Her mouth dropped open as she scanned the paper. She turned to Dani, a shocked look plastered across her face. "You — you're my daughter?"

"I guess?" Dani cringed, not knowing how Sam would react. "That's the one thing I was able to understand on this paper."

Sam skimmed the rest of the paper. Her brows knit together as she concentrated.

"By combining half of the DNA I got from Samantha and half of Daniel's, I have managed to create a stable clone." Sam read aloud. "Apparently, I erred on one side because this clone is female. I will get rid of it at the earliest convenience and study it to see what makes it stable." Sam trailed off when she saw Danny shaking. His face was twisted with rage and his hands were clenched.

"I'm going to kill that monster," Danny fumed. He moved to get up, but stopped as he saw Danielle's face. Silent tears rolled down her cheeks and she shook slightly. Danny sat back down and drew Danielle into a hug.

"Daddy," Danielle whimpered. She buried her head in his chest, muffing her sobs. Sam moved from her chair and sat on the other side of Danielle. She didn't know what else to do. She put her hand on Danielle's back, and she immediately switched over to crying into Sam's shoulder. "Mommy," Dani sobbed. The couple looked at each other, accepting this was their daughter.

"It's going to be okay," Sam told her daughter. She squeezed Danielle lightly.

Dani looked up at her mother's face. "How?" she asked. "How do you know it'll be okay?"

"Because I'm your mother," Sam said seriously. "And I say it will be." Danielle laughed. She hadn't had a mother to say those kinds of things before. It was slightly surreal to her.

"Now comes the fun part," Danny said, thinking out loud. "Telling our parents."

A/N: Sorry for the awkward ending. I need to work on that. Still, please review.

~ValkyrieDefender


	4. Chapter 4

Dani's Back

A/N: I do not own Danny Phantom.

Chapter Four

"Dani's our daughter," Danny told his and Sam's parents. The ghost girl sat between Danny and Sam on the couch. She hid her face in her father's shirt, not wanting to see the adults' reaction.

The adults looked shocked, not one of them speaking. Danny spoke again. "I know that's a lot to take in, but this paper should explain everything." He handed Vlad's notes over to his father. Maddie Fenton peered over her husband's shoulder, reading along. Both of their faces changed expression as they processed the information.

"I'm gonna kill him!" Jack Fenton stood up suddenly. "How could he think of doing that to a little girl!?"

"Jack sit down," Maddie told her husband. "There's nothing we can change about it now."

"Why are you all so calm about this!?" Sam's mother shouted. She pointed at Dani, who's face was still buried in her father's t-shirt. "The child is a strange creature, created in a lab. There is no possible was that Samantha has a daughter. It's all a ruse created by Ghost Boy over there." She directed her anger at Danny. "My daughter is no longer allowed to date you." Sam placed her hand on her daughter's back, then turned to face her mother. Her face was fierce, an expression even Danny hadn't seen her make before.

"It's not your decision," Sam said, glaring at her parents. "I will keep dating Danny, and Danielle is my daughter. If you don't want to be apart of our lives then fine. I'm moving out." Sam stormed out, her parents trailing behind her.

"Well that was fun," Danny said sarcastically. He looked down and saw Dani still buried in his shirt. "Hey Dani. It's okay. You can come out now." Danny spent the next few minutes coaxing his daughter to show her face again. Eventually, Dani lifted her face up and met Danny's blue eyes with her own.

"Do they hate me?" Danielle's bottom lip trembled. "The Mansons, I mean."

"No," Danny said quickly. "They're just in shock. How could they hate you? You're the sweetest and strongest little girl I know."

"Dad," Danielle protested, her face stained a light pink. "Stop. It's not true. You're just saying that."

"Yes it is," Danny retorted. "Other girls your age haven't gone through the things that you have. They wouldn't have handled it nearly as well as you did."

"Thanks Dad," Danielle said, slightly embarrassed. Danny wrapped his arms around the girl, drawing her into a hug.

Jack and Maddie watched this exchange silently. After a few minutes, Jack cleared his throat and the two jumped.

"Dad," Danny said. "I totally forgot you guys were sitting there."

"Dani looks exhausted," Maddie said. Danielle yawned as the day's events hit her. "You should take her up to your room so she can take a nap."

Danny looked down at his daughter. "Would you like to do that Dani?" The girl nodded sleepily. Danny picked Danielle up and carried her up to his room. He laid her on the bed and covered her with the blankets.

"Thanks Daddy," Danielle closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

A/N: I'm sorry it took so long to update. Life gets in the way of everything. I will try to finish the next chapter faster then this one. I've been working on this other story of mine called Light and Darkness. It's a Percy Jackson fanfic. It will be coming soon! Please review!

~ ValkyrieDefender


	5. Chapter 5

Dani's Back

**A/N: I don't own Danny Phantom. I wish I could…**

Chapter Five

Danny went back downstairs to talk to his parents and saw Sam standing in the doorway. She had two suitcases sitting next to her, and a smaller one in her hand. Without a word Danny picked up the two larger ones and brought them inside.

"Let's go into the living room," Danny said. "Danielle is asleep upstairs. I don't want to wake her up." They were about to do so when a scream rocketed through the house. Sam and Danny turned their heads and they knew.

"Dani," they said in unison. The two raced upstairs to Danny's bedroom. Danielle tossed and turned, screaming the whole time.

"Dani!" Danny reached down and shook his daughter, trying desperately to wake her up. Sam stood frozen by the door, not knowing what to do. "Please! It's just a dream!"

"Daddy?" The ghost girl said, latching onto her father's arm. Her parents both breathed a sigh of relief. "It was horrible. I was back at Vlad's lab and he was doing experiments on me again. He kept drawing my blood, and injecting me with different things…"

"Shh," Danny sat down on the edge of the bed, wrapping his arms around his daughter. "It's okay. It was just a dream. Your mother and I will never let anything happen to you ever again. I promise."

"Your father's right," Sam sat on the other side of Dani. She hugged the shivering girl. "We love you Danielle." The girl sighed, relaxing into her parents embrace. She had never felt as safe as she did right then.

"Thanks you guys," she said. Dani's stomach rumbled, and they all laughed. "Can we please go eat something right now? I'm so hungry I could eat a horse."

"I know a place," Danny smiled.

About ten minutes later the family stood outside Nasty Burger. They went inside, sitting at the same booth that Danny, Sam, and Tucker usually sat at.

"Welcome to Nasty Burger!" A perky blonde waitress bounced up to their table. "Can I take your order?" They told her what they wanted and she flounced away. A few minutes later, she came back with their food. "Is this everything?"

"Daddy?" Danielle flashed her blue eyes at her father. "Can I have a milkshake?"

"Only if you finish all of your burger," Danny told his daugher.

"Please?"

"Danielle," Sam said. "Listen to your father."

"Okay," the ghost girl pouted, sticking her bottom lip out slightly.

"This is all for now," Danny told the waitress. She gave a flirtatious smile that Danny ignored, and walked back toward the kitchen. They all dug in, finishing their burgers in less than a half hour.

"Daddy," Danielle said as she licked a bit of grease of her fingers. Sam made a face and handed her daughter a napkin. The girl gave her mother a look before wiping her hands. "Can I have that milkshake now? Please?"

"Alright Dani," Danny's will crumbled at his daughter's pleading glance. He signaled to their waitress. "Can we get three milkshakes here? Two chocolate, one vanilla?"

"Sure thing!" The waitress flounced off to the kitchen again. A few minutes later three milkshakes — two chocolate, one vanilla — rested in front of the family. Dani immediately grabbed hers and starting drinking.

"Whoa," Sam said. She took a sip of her vanilla milkshake. "If you drink it that fast you're going to get a brain freeze."

"But Mama," the ghost girl whined. "It tastes so good!"

"I know sweetie," Sam said understandingly. "Brain freezes aren't fun though, trust me."

Ding. Danny's cell phone went off suddenly. He reached into his pocket, taking out his cell. He tapped the screen, displaying the text that had just come in. Danny's face went pale as he read the message.

"Danny?" Sam had noticed a change in her boyfriend's expression right away. "What's wrong?"

"My dad just texted me," Danny looked up from his phone. "He said that he and my mom found something interesting in Dani's file. They want us to come home right away."

"Well then we'd better go," Sam said. "Come on Danielle." Danny left the payment on the table and they rushed out of the restaurant.

"I'm going ghost!" The father and daughter cried out their signature catch phrase. Lights flashed as black hair turned white, and blue eyes changed to green. Danny and Dani Phantom stood on the sidewalk. The former picked up his girlfriend and they flew back to Fenton Works.

Phasing through the ceiling and the main floor, they landed in the basement. Danny's parents stood hunched over the workbench, looking at something.

"Mom," Danny said. He and Dani changed back into their normal forms. "Dad! What did you find?"

"You're not going to like this," Maddie Fenton said. "but we found this in Danielle's file of Vlad's." She handed the paper to her son.

Subject is showing signs of relapse. I don't think it will be all at once, but over a year. Need more data. Testing will commence at once.

"Relapse?" Danny looked up toward his parents. "What does that mean?"

"It means," Danny's parents looked at each other sadly. "Dani is aging backwards."

**A/N: Beethoven's Fifth! Sorry it took so long to update. I have to ask, do you want me to continue? Please tell me in your reviews. I would really appreciate it.**

**~ ValkyrieDefender**


	6. Chapter 6

Dani's Back

**A/N: I'm here to assure you right now, I will not kill Dani. I promise that will never happen.**

**I don't own Danny Phantom…**

Chapter Six

"What?" Danny and Sam gaped at the adults. "Our daughter is… not growing older?"

"Yes," Maddie Fenton said. "but we think there is a secret in Vlad's research to creating a serum to counteract the rapidly degenerating cells—"

"Mom," Danny interjected. "English please."

"Your mother and I believe that we can stop Danielle from disappearing altogether," Jack told them. A collective sigh of relief made its way through the room.

"How?" Sam questioned.

"We are working on figuring that out right now," Maddie said. "When we've got something we'll let you know, okay? Right now we have to concentrate." She herded the children out of the lab, shutting the door behind them.

"I hope they hurry," Danny wrapped his arms around his girlfriend and daughter.

As time wore on Danny and Sam noticed that Danielle was changing. She couldn't remember the things she used to be able to, and her behavior became more and more child-like. The whole time, Jack and Maddie Fenton stayed locked in the basement— coming up for only food or to go to the bathroom.

A month passed. Then two. Then three. All the while Dani was becoming younger and younger. Danny and Sam wouldn't say it in front of Dani, but they were worried that there was no cure. Then came the beginning of the fourth month and everything began to change.

"We did it!" Jack Fenton raced up the basement steps. Danny, Sam, and Danielle— all sitting in the living room— jumped in their seats.

"What?" Danny gaped at his father. "How?"

"We found that by combining a bit of the stuff in the Ecto-Dejecto with some other harmless chemicals, the result has regenerative properties," Maddie said, coming up the stairs behind her husband. "We believe this will work." The family exchanged hopeful looks.

"Wait," Sam had a thoughtful expression. She looked down at her daughter playing with some toys on the floor. "So according to theory this will stop Dani from aging backwards. Then how is she supposed to start growing again?"

"I have a plan," Maddie Fenton said. "But I'm not sure if it'll work or not."

"What is it?" Danny asked.

"Danielle was created in a test tube, correct?" Maddie started to explain. Danny nodded. "So she probably missed out on key nutrients she would have gotten if she was born the normal way. My theory is that if we allowed her to revert back into a egg, then implant her in a surrogate so she could get what she needed to grow up."

"I'll do it," Sam said quietly. All heads— except Dani— turned to face the goth girl. "I want to be the one who does it. I'm her mother after all. I don't want some random person carrying _my_ child."

"Are you sure Sam?" Danny's mother asked. "Being pregnant is very stressful."

"I don't care," Sam's expression was very determined. "I want to do it— for Danielle."

"She's made up her mind," Danny shook his head. "There's no use arguing with her now."

The ghost boy had learned this lesson long ago.

"Alright," Jack clapped his hands together suddenly. "Now that's decided— who else want a sandwich?"

Blank stares were all that replied.

It was five months later and Dani had regressed back far enough that the Fentons had agreed it was time to test the theory. Everything was set to go— both the egg and Sam had been prepared.

Danny waited impatiently by the basement door in the living room with his father. A half hour later Sam trudged up the stairs sluggishly, only to be engulfed in a hug by her worried boyfriend.

"Is it done?" Danny asked brushing a hand across Sam's stomach.

"Yep," Sam answered sleepily. "Now I have to go lay down for nap. I'll see you soon." She smiled, kissing Danny's cheek before heading upstairs.

A week and a half later Sam held a pregnancy test in her hand. She had followed the instructions and was two minutes away from finding out if she would be seeing her daughter again. Constantly she checked the clock, seeing if time was up yet. Danny stood in the doorway, tense. He was as nervous as she was— just he was better at hiding it.

"It's been two minutes," Danny said, staring at the clock. "What does it say?" Sam picked the test up, flipping it so she could read the results.

"It's positive," Sam whispered. Danny cocked his head— he hadn't heard what she said. She looked up at Danny and broke out into a huge grin, which was usually very unlike her. "It worked! We are going to have Danielle."

"Oh thank goodness!" Danny pulled Sam into a hug. "Our daughter is going to be fine." Both of them breathed a sigh of relief. Danielle would be fine— even if she didn't remember anything. They were going to be parents.

They were going to be _parents_.

_Oh crap_.

**A/N: Yay! Dani's not dead. Of course I would never kill her off anyway. I like the ghost girl too much. Reviews are always welcome.**

**~ ValkyrieDefender**


	7. Chapter 7

Dani's Back

**A/N: Sorry that it's been awhile since the last update. I've been pretty busy lately.**

**Now that it's summer I should be able to update much faster. But I'm also going to start looking for a summer job, so I don't know.**

**Anyways, here's the next chapter!**

Chapter Seven

_Month 1: Morning Sickness_

"Danny!" Sam called. The ghost boy rushed into the room, a worried look plastered across his face.

"Morning sickness again?" Danny asked. Sam nodded, her face slightly green. Danny sighed and scooped his girlfriend into his arms. He carried her to the bathroom and set her down next to the toilet. A few seconds later, Sam promptly threw up. Danny held her hair back like he always did, not wanting to leave Sam in her weakened state. He rubbed her back gently as she continued to heave.

"Well that was disgusting," Sam said as she came up for a breath. Danny winced sympathetically. He ripped off a piece of toilet paper and handed it to his girlfriend. She wiped her mouth, and threw the paper into the toilet. She then flushed the waste, since the puke smell was making her stomach churn. "How much longer do I have to go through this?"

"According to my mom," the ghost boy started. "Only the first trimester." Sam leaned into her boyfriend's side, relaxing for the moment.

"At least it'll all be worth it in the end," Sam placed a hand on her still flat stomach. "We will get to see our daughter again." Sam smiled up at Danny. The ghost boy placed his hand over Sam's slightly smaller one. They both looked forward to the day that they would see Danielle again.

"I can't wait," Danny smiled. Sam was about to respond when her face turned green. She leaned over the bowl and promptly threw up again.

"It's okay," the ghost boy rubbed his girlfriend's shoulders this time. "Just let it all out."

"Can I have some water now?" Sam asked once she was finished and the mess was down the drain. "I'm pretty thirsty."

"No problem," Danny jumped up, running downstairs to the kitchen. He filled up a glass of water, then raced back upstairs to Sam's side. He had also grabbed a thing of saltine crackers in case she wanted something to eat. "Here. I wouldn't drink a whole lot or you might just throw it up again."

"Thank you Danny," Sam smiled, taking small sips from the glass. "You're the best boyfriend a girl could ask for." She leaned up, kissing Danny lightly on his lips.

"You're not so bad yourself," Danny joked. Sam started to respond, but instead turned to the toilet and threw up again.

"Oh Sam."

**A/N: Again, I'm really sorry for the long wait and short chapter. I just wanted to post something. Also, I know next to nothing about pregnancy so if I get things wrong please tell me.**

**Thanks to all those who reviewed, alerted, and/or favorited my story! It's always appreciated!**

**Please leave a review! The more people review, the faster I update!**

**(Sorry, but not really sorry.)**


End file.
